The Day Malfoy Snapped
by Behind Emerald Eyes
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always been a mean rueful child. Until he SNAPS! Don't worry! I obliviated it before he did any harm! *COMPLETED*
1. The Day it Began

The Day Malfoy Snapped

****

A short Fic About Draco Malfoy and his private life that has now been obliviated…

          ** While in the Great Hall, everyone was stuffing their face when all of a sudden; everyone's attention was drawn to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy had jumped up and started singing **

**"There once was a man from Peru, who dreamed he was eating his shoe, he woke with a fright in the middle of the night to find that his dream had come true." **

**As he finished, he bowed and sat back down. Everyone in the Great Hall was silent. Not even the crickets outside were to be heard. **

**      Later that day, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in their potions class with Slytherin.  Draco, as unusual, was staring out the window at the Great Lake. **

**      "Mr. Malfoy?  Is there anything interesting about the Great Lake that you haven't seen in all six of your years at Hogwarts?" Snape asked.**

**      "What about Chuckles the magic sea monkey?" Draco asked worriedly.**

**"What are you going on about, Draco?"**

**"CHUCKLES!" he shouted randomly while jumping out of the dungeon window.**

**      "He'll be back." Harry told Professor Snape, trying to control his laughter.**

**      Just as Harry had said, Draco was back, clinging to a dumbfounded Hagrid.**

**      "This must be yours, Professor."**

**      "Ah, yes.  Thank you, Hagrid."**

**      Everyone in the room, except Snape, burst out laughing as Hagrid let the now crying Malfoy fall to the floor.**

**      "CHUCKLES! NOOOOOOOOO!"**

**      "Professor Sanpe? Take him to the hospital wing!" Harry yelled, covering his ears.**

**      "Fine. I'm not agreeing with you though, Potter. Just sounds like a good idea."**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***


	2. Divination Class

**Chapter two:**

**Divination**

****

****

     After potions let out, Draco headed up to his Divination class.  It took him awhile, but he finally made it.  The trap door burst open and in came a furious Malfoy.

       "Stupid Courage here was running away from me," he said, holding a screeching Mrs. Norris in his hand.

       "Malfoy, who is Courage?" asked Hermione, trying to be nice at the same time. 

       "You know!  Courage the combustiuos kitty-cat!" he held Mrs. Norris up higher for all to see.

       "Yes, of course.  Now, if you would be so kind as to gaze into this crystal ball and tell me what you see." Professor Trealawny burst into the conversation.

       He sat down and gazed until he saw something twitch inside it.

       "Aaaahh!  Harry the happy hippo is drowning in the dessert with best friend Dumbo the delirious dog!" Malfoy yelled randomly.

       "Please, Mr. Malfoy, there is no need to yell.  Report to the Hospital Wing immediately." Trealawny said, handing him a note to give Madame Pomfrey. 


	3. The Quidditch Match

Chapter Three

****

****

After Madame Pomfrey reported that there was nothing PHYSICALLY wrong with him, Draco went to the Quidditch pitch for their Gryffindor/Slyerthin match.  As he walked, he thought about Courage.

"What a fine day for a Quidditch match!" Lee Jordan's voice rang through the stands.

Draco hopped up on his broom and soared into the air into position.

"On my whistle then, three, two, one!" yelled Madame Hooch.

Draco wasn't paying any attention to the snitch, blugders, quaffle, or anything else.   He was flying around in a circle, clearly amazed at how his broom maneuvered.  

"Get back in the game, Malfoy!" he heard Marcus Flint shout as he flew above the stands of the teachers.

But all Draco could do was laugh and cheer as Harry caught the snitch, signaling the end of the game.  He flew down to congratulate Harry, but Marcus pulled him away into the Slytherin locker room.

"What were you doing out there, Malfoy?" he exclaimed.

"Having fun!  You know, you need to relax, your face is turning red," and it really was.

"RELAX?  How can I RELAX when we are in last place for the Quidditch Cup?"

"Aw, come on!  Let's go congratulate the winner!" Draco said, pulling Flint across the grass.


	4. The Talk

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine! Mine: Georgina Clove and Freddy Jorkins!

Draco Malfoy was heading up to Slytherin House entrance, when Professor Snape came walking up to him with a rather concerned look on his face.

"Draco, may I speak to you in my office?" he asked, rather unsure.

"Why of course, my dear Professor!  What a fine day for a Quidditch match, eh?  Good game, we tried!" Malfoy kept rambling on until Snape interrupted.

"In my office, please," he said, walking away.

"Oh, right!"

As Draco sat down, Snape closed the door and muttered a quieting charm for the room.  After that, he soon sat down also.

"Uh, Draco?  Is there something wrong?" Snape asked.

"No! What makes you think that?" he replied with a grin.

"Oh, uh nothing.  Go back to your common room," Severus stood up and left.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco woke up the next day to a pillow flying in his face.

"Why hello there, Mr. Pillow! What brings you here?" he asked, clearly smiling.

"I threw it, stupid!" yelled Freddy Jorkins, his next bed neighbor.

"Oh.  Well, what time is it?"

"About nine o'clock."

"Oh, no! I'm late for care of magical creatures!" Draco screamed, running from the room, still in his pajamas.

Once he got there, fully clothed, Hagrid let him know what they were doing.

"That's a Hippogriff!  You see what Harry's doing over there?  That's what you do!  Now hop to it!" Hagrid said.

Draco was overjoyed.  He was going to meet a Hippogriff!  He walked up to it, bowed and waited for it to bow back.  A few seconds later, it did.  He put his right hand on his chin and his left arm folded over his chest in a thinking position. 

"Hmm…I see…yes…" Draco muttered.

"Uh, Draco? The Hippogriff won't talk back to you," said a confused Hermione.

"Your just jealous that the voices only talk to ME!" he screamed, and ran off.

A/N-I thought it was LOVELY! J/k! Anyway, I want to know what you thought about it! R&R!!!!!!!! Sorry about the short chapters, I like to make them short and to the point!


	5. The Very End

The day Malfoy Snapped Chapter Five

"Whatever, Malfoy," was the first thing Hermione Granger said to him after his insane comment.

"I know what your thinking!  He isn't good enough to be hearing the voices!" he said in a girlish voice.

"Uh…right."

Malfoy walked over to Hagrid and started to talk to him in a peaceful conversation.

"I want to know what Hippogriffs eat, Hagrid.  Very fascinating creatures they are!  Where did you get them?" Draco asked.

"I got 'em at an auction in London," Hagrid said, at a loss for words, "'Bout a 350 galleons each.  Expensive little devils."

"Ah!  Fascinating!  I'm going to get my notebook," Draco replied as Hagrid desperately searched for something that wasn't there.

Hagrid seemed to be unable to stop himself when he found what he was looking for.  Draco came back and started rambling non-stop about Hippogriffs.  Hagrid couldn't take it anymore.  He had a weapon in his hands, but he didn't know if he should use it.

Hagrid made up his mind quickly because WHAP!  Draco Malfoy had been hit square in head with a giant stick.  He fell to the ground with a thud and passed out.

*~*~*~*~*

He woke up about a week later in the Hospital Wing.  He opened his eyes and saw Dumbledore standing over him with his dad.

"Finally!  I've been wanting to sort this WHOLE thing out!" Lucious yelled at his son.  He seemed quite angry.

"What happened?  I don't remember anything.  I just remember being hit with a broomstick at Quidditch practice," Draco explained.

"Nothing happened, Draco," his father said, "Just go back to sleep, you need rest."

So Draco closed his heavy eyes and drifted back to sleep…

THE END!


End file.
